IMAGING GROUP HUMAN IMAGING SHARED FACILITY (HISF) ABSTRACT The Human Imaging Shared Facility (HISF) enhances imaging-related research activities included in the UAB- CCC's collaborative group portfolio and other clinical trials through the provision of a standardized approach for reviews of each UAB-CCC protocol and coordination of non-routine imaging services. The protocol review is performed by two research imaging coordinators who provide quotes for routine and nonroutine research imaging services in compliance with institutional and national regulations. Other HISF services include image data transfers and protocol specific imaging techniques, phantom scan/site qualification imaging, physicist, radiologist, or radiology technologist time, and procurement of information for image data forms. Image data transfers meet all UAB Health System Information Security (HSIS) requirements and are audited periodically by the UAB HSIS. Accurate and timely analysis of conventional imaging studies used for response assessment in cancer clinical trials makes up the bulk of services provided to members of the UAB-CCC. With dedicated subspecialty faculty radiologist interpretations coordinated by the assistance of the two radiology research imaging coordinators and a metrics coordinator, protocol-specific metrics are generated by the same set of designated readers throughout the course of each therapeutic trial for consistent longitudinal metrics reporting. In cases of adjudication, the HISF Director works with the PIs and coordinators to resolve reporting issues. The HISF promotes the development and incorporation of novel response evaluation methods (imaging biomarkers) for cancer preclinical, translational, and Phase I-III clinical trials. Through scientific collaboration the HISF can facilitate the translation of more sophisticated imaging examinations, image analytics, and metrics utilized by the other imaging cores such as the Preclinical Imaging Shared Facility and Comprehensive Core for Quantitative Imaging Biomarker Analysis and Development. These non-standard advanced image analyses include physiologic MRI (diffusion weighted imaging, dynamic contrast MRI, MR Spectroscopy), investigational PET CT, PET MRI, and Spectral (dual energy) MDCT. Both standard metrics and advanced imaging methods will aid investigators in UAB-CCC programs.